The present disclosure relates to a control device, a control method, and a power supply device.
A power supply device having a PFC (Power Factor Correction) circuit has been proposed (see JP 2010-261862A, for example).
A boost-type PFC circuit, which is among PFC circuits, includes an inductor, a diode, and a switching element, and can set an output voltage higher than an input voltage.